Mistake
by Sazzy.Chicago
Summary: One mistake will change the lives of the team when one of their best goes missing.
1. chapter 1

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Voight shouted across the bullpen

"His phone was on but it just disconnected" Mouse said

"Is there anyway you can find him?"

"I have tried everything... he's gone... Jay's gone" Mouse said looking up from his computer.

 **Two hours before**

Voight grabbed the pile of files and handed them out, "We've had this case for months and we still have four dead guys, one missing and one suspect... any suggestions?"

"We have to get this guy in here now... we always find ways to break people, make them talk" Erin said

"Right... if we get him in here we only have 48 hours so we did this quickly and quietly... Mouse gets his address"

"On it sarge" Mouse quickly typed on his computer and got the address.

"Lets go!" Voight said as every got up out of there chairs.

Everyone pulled up outside the house and grabbed their gun, "Right me and Dawson round the back with Kim and Al... everyone else in the front" Voight whispered.

As Jay kicked the door down, everyone bundled into the house and searched but nothing was found but as Jay turned around he saw him run past the window, "he's running!" Jay shouted before running out the door without realising no one had heard him. He got further down the road and Jay lost sight of him, so he turned around to go back but as he walked around the next corner, he felt something cold and hard hit him round the face. Jay quickly collapsed to the floor and he couldn't even open his eyes properly as he was dragged into a car.

 **Erin's POV**

I searched the last room and walked back to the lounge but as I turned around, Jay wasn't there, "Jay... Jay... Hank is Jay up there?" I shouted up the stairs

"No he hasn't been up here"

I walked outside and saw all the cars were still there but I couldn't see Jay out on the street. I held the button down on my radio and called for him, "Jay, where are you... come on?"

"What's going on?" Hank said as everyone walked outside

"Jay's gone"

"What do you mean he's gone... spread out"

We started walking down the street but I couldn't see him anywhere. I walked a little further down the street and around the corner but as I walked around the corner I tripped over something. As I got my footing back I turned around as saw Jay gun holster and his badge, I got down on one knee and picked it up off the floor and as I looked to my right I saw the blood which as dripping of the sidewalk.

I picked everything up off the ground and ran down the street as fast as I could until I reached the cars, "GUYS... Jay's gone"

"Where?"

"I found these and blood" I held both things up and everyone looked, "he would just randomly drop his badge, he's been taken"

"Back to the district now, let's find him!" Hank said before everyone ran to their cars and drove off.

Driving back was awful because I knew Jay was out there somewhere when he should be sitting next to me.

 **At the district**

HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Voight shouted across the bullpen

"His phone was on but it just connected" Mouse said

"Is there anyway you can find him?"

"I have tried everything... he's gone... Jay's gone" Mouse said looking up from his computer.

Erin was sat out her desk staring into space. Voight walked over and knocked his hand on the wood, "hey I get you are worried but you need to help us find him"

"I should have been with him"

"We are going to figure out what happened ok... help Mouse find any kind of footage"

"Yeah... Yeah"

Erin sat down next to Mouse and he looked at her, "You alright?"

"I will be... when we find Jay..."

 **Jay's POV**

I woke up and felt a banging pain in my head, I stood up off the ground and tried to find my way around using the light from a little window, "hello..." I said but as I took a step forward I heard a whisper, "hello?" I said again when I saw a figure on the floor. I walked over and got down, "Who's there?"

"My...my names Jamie"

"Do you know where we are?"

"No i... I don't... have you seen Ben?"

"Who's Ben?" I said as I remembered it was the name of one of the boys on the board and remembering the boy who was missing and he was only 15. "he's my brother... he took him"

"No sorry, "how long have you been here?"

"A month maybe more... who are you?"

"My names Jay... I'm a Chicago police detective"

"I don't wanna die" I heard he speak through his tears.

"Hey you are not going to die" I put my hand out and heard him groan and pull away, "you hurt?"

"My arm. I think it's broken"

"Hey we are gonna get out of here"

I sat down on the floor next to him and comforted him, until the point where he fell asleep.

 **Nobody's POV**

"I got footage" Mouse said spinning his computer screen around

The team watched as Jay was hit around the face and was dragged into a car, "Oh god" Erin said putting her hand over her mouth

"Find that car"

"They already did" Ruzek said putting the phone down, "it was dumped and burned."

"Dammit" Voight said.

Mouse typed on his computer and groaned, "the car is registered to our number one suspect"

"Why the hell would he kidnap a Chicago police detective?" Kim said

"Leverage... he knew we were on to him" Antonio said looking up at her.

"Yeah and we need all the help we can get, they could be anywhere in Chicago so get me every district, every patrol man and anyone who can help find where Jay is"

"On it..." everyone agreed.

Erin stood up and walked away, "Erin where you going?" Voight said

"This is on me..." she wiped the tear from her face, "im his partner and I should have been with him and I should have been looking out for him when he went into the house"

"Hey this isn't just down to you... we are a whole team and we all look out for each other. It was a mistake and we going to get him back"

"I can't lose him Hank. I love him" Erin said as Voight hugged her.

"We are going to get him back and he is going to be fine".

 **Hope you like the first chapter... please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I deleted my other story as I didn't really like it and it was quite rushed so I'm very sorry to the people who were still reading it, but I just wanted to make a new one which was better.**

Jay woke up as he was blinded by the lights turning on. He looked to his left and noticed Jamie was gone, "Jamie?.. hey where is he!" Jay shouted banging on the door.

Jay was kicking the door as hard as he could but it wouldn't open but as he turned around, the door opened and he heard a thud. He turned around and saw Jamie lying on the floor with blood dripping from his face. He got down next to him and held his head, "what happened?"

"He made me send a message"

"A message... a message to who?"

"He said it was to a team or something"

Jay took his shirt off and started wiping the blood from his face, "to my team... we were looking for him before I got taken by him"

"What did he ask you to say?"

He coughed and spat some blood out of his mouth as he looked at Jay, "he said if they didn't stop looking then he would kill me and then he would kill you"

"They'll find us, don't worry"

"But-"

"Hey you are not going to die... I am not going to let that happen"

 **At the district**

"How long has it been?" Adam asked

"Just over a week" Antonio said back

"How can we not have anything?"

"We are going to find something"

The team were working when Erin walked up the stairs with a pile of mail in her hand. She dumped in on the closest desk and sat down, "anything?"

"Well we have footage of Shaun, our suspect out in a store but since then nothing"

"What did he buy"

"Food, bandages other random things"

"Yeah I see that Hank but what other stuff?"

"A camera"

Erin spun back on fourth on her chair and tapped her hand on the desk, "camera... why would he want a ca-" Erin ran out of her chair and almost fell over the desk as she grabbed the mail, "Erin?" Voight said walking over as she undid the envelope. She pulled out the memory stick and looked at it, "he bought a camera"

Erin passed it over to Mouse and he put it into his laptop, the team gathered around as he pressed play and a video popped up, "you ready?" Mouse asked

"Hit play"

Mouse hit play and it popped up with Shaun beating Jamie, "tell them" he said in the video,

"He wants you to know that if you don't stop looking then he's gonna kill me and then he's going to kill Jay" he cried before the video ended.

Every let out a breath and Erin wiped her face of tears, "so he's alive"

"Yeah but why wouldn't he video Jay?" Antonio said sitting back in his chair before standing up and walking over to the board, "the kid in the video is Jamie" he pointed to his picture on the board.

"We found his brother a few weeks ago... parents" Atwater said

"Their parents died when they were young, they were in a foster home when they both went missing and they were thought to have ran away until we found his brother Jake" Voight said.

"I'll see what I can find from the video and see if I can find out possibly where the mail was sent from." Mouse said spinning back round to his computer.

Erin was in the breakroom pouring coffee into her mug as she thought about the last time she was with Jay, 'Erin opened her door to see Jay stood there, "what are you doing here Jay?" She said as lent up against the door, "I thought you might want some company".

"Company... I saw you two hours ago at work"

"Yeah I lied" Jay picked Erin up off the ground and kissed her as she kissed him back. "Voight will literally kill you" Erin said pushing back.

"What can I say... I'm a rule breaker" Jay said kissing her again, "Well I guess I cant stop my temptations" Erin said as they kissed and Jay carried her into the bedroom as Erin laughed at him.'

Erin yelled as she came back to reality and realised she was pouring boiling hot coffee and her hand, "Dammit!" She said as she slammed the coffee pot down as Voight came in, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just spilt coffee."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Hank I've hardly slept since Jay was taken... how can it be so damn hard to find him!"

"Erin we are going to find him"

"Yeah you keep saying that but it's not actually happening" she said storming out.

 **Jay's POV**

I was sat on the floor looking at Jamie's chest slowly lift up and down as he slept and I was still trying to think of a way which I could get us both out here.

The door opened and I saw The guy walking towards me, as I stood up to fight him, I didn't stand a chance as he hit me round the face with something like a bat. I fell the the floor and I could feel him dragging me away and to the other side of the room. He picked me up off the ground and threw me into a chair and he handcuffed my hands to each arm. I watched him as he grabbed Jamie and did the same thing, "hey let him go... he's just a kid" I shouted at him as he hit me round the face.

Blood shot out of my nose and face as he kept punching me and hitting me with the bat, "I told them to stop looking for you... are they stupid?"

"I can't control what they do" I said

"Well they'll stop one way or another" he said as he walked out of the room and locked the door. I pulled my arms up and down but the more I did, the more the handcuffs dug in and sliced my wrists. I looked over at Jamie who was freaking out and looked like he was about to knock his chair over, "Hey Jamie... Jamie you need to stay still, you're gonna hurt yourself"

"I have to get out"

"We will Jamie... I promise" I looked forward and started the wall as I knew deep down that I didn't know if we were going to get out of here or not.

 **Please comment and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I got an address!" Mouse shot up from his chair

"Where?" Erin said

"About 10 miles from here"

"Let's go and get Jay!" Voight said

Jay dropped his head back as the pain was unbearable, Jay was doing everything he could to keep Shaun away from Jamie even if he had to take the pain. Shaun looked Jay in the eyes as he drove the knife into his stomach, "I told them I would kill you"

"Kill me then" Jay shouted in his face

"Oh I'm planning too. Just not yet" he said as he pulled the knife out and blood spurted out. Jay turned his head and saw Jamie looking at him, "I'm okay Jamie"

"You're gonna die"

"No im okay" Jay said as blood dropped off his face on to his pants. Jay opened his eyes again as Shaun walked back in with a camera and set it up in front of him, "if they won't listen... let's send them another message". Shaun pressed play on the camera and stood behind him, "tell them" he nudged Jay

"You need to stop looking. I'm gonna be ok" Shaun held on the Jay as he pulled the knife across his chest and blood poured out of the wound. Jay screamed in pain and cried as Shaun carried on stabbing him over and over again, "you get your message detectives?" Shaun said as he shut the camera off.

Shaun shut the door behind him and Jay tried to take deep breaths as the pain was unbearable, "I'm okay... I'm okay" Jay kept saying to himself.

The team pulled up outside a house and quietly got out, "we get this guy and we save Jay and Jamie"

 **Jay's POV**

I was pulling with all the strength I had until the arm of the chair lifted up and I managed to slide the handcuffs out. I twisted round and pulled on the wood of the chair until I managed to break the other side, "Ugh!" I yelled as more pain shattered through my body as I hit the ground, "Jay... come on please... you gotta get up" I heard Jamie say. I crawled over to him and tried to get him out but I just wasn't strong enough and i collapsed to the floor, "please Jay" Jamie cried.

My face was lying on the cold ground as I heard gunfire from above us, "Jay... is that-"

"It's my team" I groaned as I pulled myself up from the ground but I as soon as I tried to help Jamie, I fell straight back to the ground again. "Ugh!" I yelled out as I knew I couldn't help him, "I'm sorry Jamie"

"No come on Jay, you said we were going to get out of this together."

"I know buddy, I'm sorry" I felt myself get weaker, "no please" I heard Jamie scream down at me.

 **Nobody's POV**

As the door was kicked the down, the gunfire started between Shaun and the team. Erin dived behind a door as bullets fired behind her and she looked over a Voight as he pulled his trigger and it hit Shaun straight through the chest. Erin stood up and checked for a pulse, "he's dead!" She said walking away.

The team were checking the house and everyone met back in the lounge as they didn't find anything.

Jamie was screaming for help as he could hear people walking around above him, "PLEASE... HELP US!" He screamed as loud as he could.

Antonio joined the team and put his gun in his holster, "upstairs is cle... what the hell is that noise?". The team listened as they heard yelling.

"There's a basement" Voight said, "let's go"

Erin found the door to the basement and she kicked it down and walked down the stairs as everyone joined her, "hello?" Erin said as she could still hear shouting, "I'm here!" She heard from the bottom of the stairs.

She got to the door at the bottom of the stairs and she went to kick it down she saw the dead bolt on the door, she slid the bolt across the kicked the door and as she opened the door she saw Jamie in the chair but as she looked down she saw Jay on the floor, "please he stabbed him" Jamie said.

Erin slid across her knees as she landed at Jay and turned him over, "Jay... it's Erin"

"Erin... I love you"

"I love you too Jay"

"It hurts" Erin wiped the tears from his face

"Get me an ambulance... I know it hurts Jay but we're gonna get help" she said to Antonio and looking back at Jay.

"I never cared Erin" Jay whispered

"Never cared about what?" She tried to keep him talking

"That you were troubled and had some demons of your own" Erin squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath as she tried to hold her tears back but they just fell from her face.

Voight ran down the stairs and saw Jay laying in Erin lap. He walked over to Jamie and undid his handcuffs and Helped Jamie stand up from the chairs but as he pulled him up Jamie pulled away from him and got down next to Jay, "hey kid" Jay said

"You promised they would find us and that we would both get out of here"

"It's okay Jamie, you go, get some help"

"I don't want to leave you" Jamie said as Voight pulled him away, "it's ok Jamie you're safe"

"No but he need-"

"It's alright, you can see him later" Voight said as he walked him up the stairs.

The paramedics ran down the stairs and Erin let them do their job and help him but she let him go, he passed out. Jay was carried out to the ambulance and loaded up, Erin couldn't help but cry as she saw all the stab wounds on him, "Is he gonna be ok?"

"He lost a lot of blood so we're gonna get him to med as quickly as we can" the paramedic said shutting the doors.

 **At Chicago med**

The doors burst open at Med as Jay was wheeled in, "Jay Halstead, 31, shallow breathing. Deep stab wound in left side of abdomen, slash across chest and other multiple stab wound on torso, lost a lot of blood and his blood pressure is dropping" the paramedics said passing him over to Maggie.

"Right on my go... 1...2...3...Go" Maggie said as her and other nurses pulled him over to the bed, "lets get ivs in now and get all the blood you can find and start getting it into him"

Maggie walked out and saw Erin, "Erin?"

"Is he ok?"

"We are gonna take good care of him"

"Um yeah... where is Will?"

"He's still in surgery, he should be done soon"

"Okay good, where's the boy who came in with Jay?"

"He's in Trauma 2... hes very stressed out"

"Yeah he was missing for a while... his brother was with him and he killed him"

Maggie looked into Erin's eyes as they filled up with tears, "We are going to fix him" she said walking back into his room.

 **Please comment and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jay made it through the night as he was in a room after being admitted. Jay was gonna live but it was going to take him a while to heal.

Erin was walking back from the cafeteria with a coffee and food for Jamie but as she walked into his room, he as gone. She walked out of the room and saw Maggie rushing past, "Hey you seen Jamie"

"I think I know where he is"

"Where?"

"With The one person who helped save him"

"Jay" Erin rushed upstairs and as she got to Jay's room, she bursted through the door to see Jay still asleep in the bed and Jamie who was fast asleep in the chair. She put the food down on the table and walked back out closing the door.

Erin walked back towards the waiting room when she saw Mouse, Antonio and Voight, "What are you guys doing here?" She said sitting down.

"We wanted to know how Jay was"

"He's sleeping..."

"Do you not want to be with him?" Antonio asked

"He's got a new roommate"

"Who?"

"Jamie... the kid who was with Jay"

"They must have done some serious bonding"

"Well this is first time I haven't seen Jamie freaking out"

"Does he know about his brother yet?" Voight asked

"Yeah I told him... he said he knew... he had a feeling"

"Yeah he's one tough kid"

"Yeah I know" Erin said leaning her head on Voights shoulder.

 **Two days later**

Jay opened his eyes and looked around the hospital and saw Erin asleep at the end of the bed in a chair and as he turned his head, he saw Jamie next to him.

"He hasn't moved" Erin said as she opened her eyes and walked over.

"What happened?"

"We found you both, you were really badly stabbed"

"I left the house and no one followed me out"

"We're so sorry Jay, I'm so sorry"

"It was a mistake I should have made sure... hows Jamie?"

"Exhausted... he's slept since he got here"

"I remembered that his brother is dead... he hasn't got anyone else Erin"

"I know social services have been wanted to talk to him but we have been stalling them"

Jay shook his hand which was resting on the bed and he opened his eyes and looked over at Jay, "You're ok"

"I'm good bud"

"We both got out like you said"

"I knew we would"

"What you did for me Jay... I didn't want that to happen"

"Hey i would rather have him hurt me instead of you kid"

"Is it over, is he gone?" He looked at Erin

"Yeah Jamie He's gone"

Erin grabbed Jay hand and looked at him. "You Okay?"

"I will be... Is my brother around?"

"Your brother is sleeping in the room next door because he exhausted himself worrying about you."

Jay put his head back down on his pillow and groaned. "I'm okay... I'm good" Jay said as they both looked over. "Can you get the nurse?"

"Yeah sure" Erin said jumping up off the bed and walking out the door.

Jay turned his head and looked at Jamie, "how you doing?"

"Erm I'm scared... scared about what's going to happen to me... I only trust you Jay"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you Jamie, not anymore"

Erin was walking back to Jay's room when she noticed the social worker walking the same way. "Hey you alright?" Erin said jogging up to her

"I'm looking for Jamie... he's wasn't in his room. I really have to speak to him now"

"Okay he's with my partner in his room" The woman followed Erin and she walked into Jay's room.

"Who's this?" Jay said

"I'm Katie, I'm a social worker. I need to talk to you Jamie about looking at another foster home"

"I can't... not again" Jamie looked over Jay

"It's alright... Jamie doesn't need to go to another foster home"

"We have to make sure he is safe and in a home"

"Jamie's gonna stay with me from now on"

"You want to foster Jamie?" Katie asked him

"Yeah I guess I do" Jay said as he smiled at Jamie.

"Well as long as he is going to be cared for and safe"

"Of course"

"Well I'll have to gather some paperwork for you but it seems okay to me"

"Thanks"

Katie left and Jamie stood up and hugged Jay, "why?" He said

"I watched you in that house Jamie, you need someone who knows what you have been through and someone who can help you through it"

"Thank you so much" Jamie said hugging him again.

 **One month later**

Jay was at home still resting and Jamie had now moved in with him. They had been helping each other through everything which has happened.

Jay was sat on the couch watching the tv when he heard something smash and he could hear someone moving around knocking stuff over, "Jamie?" He said but didn't get an answer.

Jay slowly got up and walked down the hall and he could hear it coming from Jamie's room. He opened the door and saw the whole room a mess and he was throwing stuff everywhere, "hey Jamie calm down... JAMIE... what's going on?"

Jamie looked up at him, "I lost it"

"Lost what?"

"It was Jacks bracelet thing he always used to wear it and he gave it to me before..."

"Hey it's okay we'll find it"

"It's all I have"

Jay walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "it's alright. You have all the memories of your whole life and you'll always have that"

Jamie hugged Jay and Jay hugged him back as he cried.

After they both managed to tidy his room up they were sat on the couch, "how you doing Jamie?"

"I'm... I guess I'm alright. Still scared"

"It's okay I'm scared to. Before i became a detective I was in the rangers with my best friend who we call Mouse"

"Why do you call him Mouse"

"He's like this tech-wiz and he can get in and out of everything really quietly... but we were overseas and Me and Mouse got taken and we were in the building in Afghanistan for months and we were tortured for so long. I was going to give in and just let them kill me but Mouse wouldn't let me and the day I was about to give up, we got rescued. So we can be scared but do we give up, no because we will always have people to pull us back."

"Yeah. It may have taken a while for us to get back to normal but I became a detective and Mouse works with me in our unit."

"You sound really close"

"Yeah Mouse is like my brother... I'll introduce you to him"

"Yeah" Jamies face dropped as he thought about his brother.

Jay wrapped his arm around him and looked at him, "he would be proud of you Jamie, your tough".

 **Please comment and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few weeks later and Jay was finally back at work. Erin and Jay walked through the district hand in hand.

Jay walked into the bullpen and was surrounded by all his team, "I'm happy to be back" Jay said.

"You alright?" Voight asked

"Yeah little pain now and then but I'm good"

"Hows Jamie doing?"

"Getting by. He's gonna come by later."

"Yeah ok"

Jay sat down and looked at the blank board, "what's going on?"

"Nothing yet... we are waiting for a case but finish your paperwork till then"

"Yeah cool" Jay slid the drawer open and pulled out the stack of files.

It has been a few hours and everyone was still doing paperwork. Jay lent back in his chair as he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach. Erin watched as he stood up and walked into the break-room and he closed the door behind him. She was wondering what was going on with him.

 **Jay's POV**

I stared at the cupboard door as all the memories came flooding back. All I keep picturing is me running out of that house on my own and no one followed me and then I'm being stabbed over and over again. I took a deep breath and walked back out of the break-room and sat back down.

 **Nobody's POV**

A case had finally came in and they were sat working when Jay kept checking his phone, "You alright?"

"Jamie should be here by now"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon"

"Yeah I guess" Jay took one last look at his phone and put it into his pocket.

Trudy was working at the front desk when someone came stumbling through the door. "I need to see Jay Halstead"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jamie"

"Oh yeah... yeah go on up" Trudy watched him as he walked up the stairs almost falling over as he did.

"Jamie?" Trudy stepped down from behind the desk and went to see if he was okay but as she did, she noticed the blood on the floor but as she went to see him, he was gone.

Voight was stood in front of board telling everyone about the case, "Right two gangs at war ok, three dead in one and no sign of the other gang. Let's try and find them" as he slid the board out of the way Jay looked and looked back as he saw Jamie dragging himself up the stairs.

"Jamie... jamie?" Jay ran out of his seat and caught him as he fell at the top of the stairs. Jay saw the blood dripping on the floor and pulled up his sleeve to see his whole wrist covered in blood, "What happened Jamie?" Jay said as he tapped the side of his face and opened his eyes.

"I'll call an ambulance" Erin said picking up her phone.

"I didn't mean to... I just miss him"

"Jamie it's ok, your gonna be alright"

"Pleas don't be mad" he whispered as he passed out.

"Jamie... come on Jamie... Erin?"

"There was a pile up there's no ambulances available. Jay stood up off the floor and picked Jamie up off the floor, "Jay be careful" Erin said standing up

"I don't have any other choice... Tony drive" Jay chucked him the car keys and he helped him carry Jamie outside.

 **At Chicago med**

Jay pulled Jamie out of the car and carried him inside, "WILL!" Jay shouted as he stopped him.

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill himself"

"Get him in Trauma one... April get blood and Jay you need to wait outside" Jay put him down on the bed and looked at him, "but I"

"He's gonna be alright Jay just sit outside"

Jay walked out and sat down next to Antonio, "I shouldn't have come back yet"

"You have to at some point Jay"

"He wasn't sure with it at first and then he told me to go... I shouldn't have listened"

Antonio watched as blood soaked through Jay's shirt, "Jay You're bleeding"

Jay lifted up his shirt and put it back down, "I'm alright it bleeds now and again"

"You been struggling Jay"

"No I just... I don't know. Just nightmares again"

"Yeah Jay that's called PTSD and I'm not surprised you have it... maybe talk to someone"

"I can't... not while Jamie is with me"

"Why not?"

"Because it will mess everything up"

"Mess what up?"

"I'm adopting him"

"Really"

"Yeah i signed the paperwork this morning and he doesn't know and now this has happened and I-" Jay was getting more and more agitated.

"He'll be alright Jay"

"Yeah..." Jay said as he watched his brother treat him.

Jay was sat with Erin and Antonio when Will came out, "How is he?"

"He awake now and he's lucky... it was a really deep cut Jay"

"I know, I just want to see him"

"Yeah go ahead"

Jay walked into Jamie's room and he walked over to him and hugged him, "please Jamie, promise me you will never do anything like that again"

"I promise. It was really stupid."

"What happened?"

"When me and Jack were growing up we were in different foster homes and there were some horrible people. Our last one was this guy and he'd beat us both and we left because Well I was 15 And jack was almost 18 and jack knew I would be on my own so we left and then we met that guy while we were sleeping on benches and he said he was going to help us. Then he killed Jack and I was at home and all in could think about was Jack"

"I know you miss him Jamie but that isn't going to happen again"

"But I know how social services work and they review and they'll take me away again"

"Jamie there not going to take you away because I finished adopting you this morning"

"You What?" He looked up at Jay.

"I've been planning it since we were in the hospital and you are officially a Halstead"

"Why would you do this?"

"Because I care about you Jamie and I'm not gonna let some stranger take you away" Jay sat back in the chair as there was a knock at the door and Erin walked in. Jay put his hand out she grabbed it.

"You're Erin right?" Jamie said

"Yeah I am"

"Are you two together?" Jamie looked at Jay

"Well Yeah we are happily"

"Does she know"

"Yeah she does" Jay wrapped his arm around her and looked at Jamie, "You have a family Jamie and nothing is going to change it now"

"Thank you both of you"

Jay sat listen to Erin and Jamie talk as he thought about how one mistake in the team gave him a family.

 **I hope you liked this one. It was just a short one this time.**


End file.
